


fandom fun

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico runs an edits tumblr and Jenson writes fic on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom fun

_I feel like fandom has given me unrealistic expectations of coffee shops_ , Nico tweets. He's sitting in Starbucks, there's water all over the table because of condensation taking place on his green tea frappuccino and he sighs, reaching for a serviette to mop up the mess. There's nothing much going on, just people rushing past ordering coffee and cakes and there's a girl sitting beside him typing away furiously at her laptop, cup of tea sitting abandoned beside her pile of textbooks.

Nico's mobile lights up a little while later, with a reply from someone.

_@vanillaiscreamed just you wait, a handsome driver will show up and sweep you off your feet soon enough_

Nico laughs, mostly because 1. it's Alex and Alex never fails to make him laugh, and 2. at this point in time, he'd very much rather a driver of his choice sweep another driver of his choice off his feet, thank you very much, and it's all Alex's fault. There are things Nico's unable to unsee now, so as to speak, all because of fanfiction. Not that he minds, to be honest.

 _@unbuttoned_ I'm not someone from one of your fics!_ Nico types back, fingers flying across the touchscreen of his phone. He looks at the time on the display of his phone, it's four thirty and he's got four hours to kill before meeting up with Jenson for a drink. He had met Jenson at Silverstone during the British Grand Prix, and had found out that Jenson liked Kimi Raikkonen and was disappointed with Sebastian Vettel's behaviour after the Multi 21 saga. But that isn't the point, really, the point is that Jenson had been ridiculously charming and wonderful and Nico hadn't been sure about whatever it was that he had been feeling, and he had ended up tweeting some cryptic rubbish about the encounter. Two months later and now he's sitting in Starbucks in London, about to meet Jenson again because Alex had egged him on, saying it'd be a waste to let someone who supported his favourite drivers _and_  shared his opinions about Formula 1 slip through his fingers. Of course, being hot had been a major plus point, and that had been how Nico had ended up arranging to meet up for drinks.

Nico leans forward, taking a sip of his drink, observing the barista's interactions with the customers. The barista's a young blonde with sleepy eyes, he reminds Nico of one of the French drivers... Charles Pic, to be exact, and if he squints, that customer might just pass for Jules Bianchi, although he's a little on the short side... Nico grins, licking his lips. He'd make another alternate universe photoset for his edits tumblr when he gets back to the hotel, and he's pretty certain that with a little bit of convincing and manipulation, Alex could be convinced to write fic about that.


End file.
